The Turian and The Writer For Autobot Nightfury!
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Garrus finds comfort in the local bar on Citadel but a certain human seems to catch his interest. Perhaps there is more than a bottle to live for. One-Shot!


**Mass Effect does not belong to me and Ja****ne is her own person. So she pretty much owns herself! XD**

**The Turian and The Writer**

Garrus Vakarian had fought so many battles that there was no wonder in any one person's mind to why the turian was drinking in one of Citadel's many bars. He had seen comrades slaughtered in some of the worst ways imaginable and never let anyone see how much it truly affected him. The only indicator was the glass he held in his hand.

It was true, his life was a bit lonely since he had left his family to fight this war. But he knew it was the only way to ensure the galaxy's safety and his own family. Not that Shephard was much of a talker. The human male was a great friend was always there to count on. But he was just that: male. Even soldiers got tired of the same gender after awhile. Though there was something _someone_ who seemed to catch his fancy. Yes, he came to this bar every now and then for the drinks but there was something else. A human female that sat in the same place every other day, a datapad always in hand and writing for hours. Though when Garrus watched her, time felt like minutes and he found himself losing track of time. Red curls graced the frame of her face and blue, green eyes seemed to look but not see. A dreamer's look.

The turian scoffed at his brash behavior. He was staring at this human as if he wanted to have her for dinner...or for dessert. Garrus chortled at the little joke as he downed the rest of his drink. The tiny noise was enough to catch the young woman's attention, Garrus' eyes went a little wide as her eyes turned to look at him. Then he was delightfully surprised when the sides of her mouth turned upward into a smile.

"I'd love to hear a joke if you've got one." she chuckled, the data pad finally put to rest on the table. Garrus was surprised as she spoke to him but his array of witty jokes were too good to give up the opportunity.

"What is the first order an Alliance commander gives at the start of combat?" he asked, rising from his seat to take the empty seat next to her. A blush, yet very faint, graced her features as the turian sat so close. Garrus smiled as he watched her brows furrow in thought.

"I give up." she said finally, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You would be correct." he chortled, leaning a bit closer. Humans always smelled so nice. The perfumes and scents that seemed to soak their skin was heavenly to his senses. The young lady's expression went from confusion to a happy laugh.

"That's a good one. I'll have to tell that to my writing buddy tonight before I turn in. My name is Jane. What's yours, Mr. Turian?" she asked, piercing eyes locking with his. A chill ran down his spine.

"The name is Garrus Vakarian, Ms. Jane." he answered, feeling just a bit uncomfortable in his military suit. Normally he wouldn't of minded. But he would have liked to be in something less formal to talk to her.

Jane's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the name from an article she had read a while back during that "suicide mission." She found it a bit funny that even seeing him then, the turian had caught her eye.

"Now I hope you do not find me coming off too strongly but I see you here more often than the local drunks. But you hardly drink a drop. Not that I mind seeing you around." Garrus said with a smile. He chuckled as her eyes glanced at his scarred side. As he tried to tell Shephard more than once, women loved scars. Not only did his species, but ALL species.

"I don't really come for the alcohol, Garrus. I come for the atmosphere. You see, my job is a bit...complicated... and it's nice to have a place where everyone is a bit happy and bubbly. The data pad is for writing. Sometimes it's just nice to write down a story or two to keep the mind sharp. But another thing I love about this bar is the people you see, not to mention meeting new strangers." Jane said, eyes still on scar. Years of dating only told her one thing about her own kind. She did not prefer human males. But turians were something she was into. Their scars, markings, demeanor, everything seemed to set her skin aflame with excitement. Especially a war hero with a witty mind to boot.

"Perhaps, I could become more than a stranger. If you would enjoy my company while doing so, of course. But what ever job you have must be lucky to have you." Garrus said, voice affectionate but a little rusty when it came to talking with the gentler sex.

Garrus was a little surprised as a bitter laugh escaped her lips.

"I wouldn't say that. They gave me four weeks notice a week ago. Guess they did not prefer my employment or company as much as you seem to do." she whispered, her last words coming out with out realizing what they formed. Her face turned blood red as he smirked at her.

"Yes, I do very much enjoy your company. It's best not to be employed by idiots. I believe a human saying of yours is 'Blind shouldn't lead the seeing.' Yes, I believe that's correct." Garrus said, confident that he had correctly quoting the saying. He was delighted to see her face brighten as she laughed into her hands. It was too cute for her to bother correcting him. It was a good saying on it's own anyways.

"Something like that. Aren't you too busy saving the world to be dealing with a human such as myself?" she asked, turning the conversation back towards the turian.

"Unfortunately, everything's calm for the moment. Though I've never trusted a time of calm. It only means something bigger and badder will come along." Garrus muttered, his voice taking a darker edge. He caught himself before falling into a dark place. Jane was someone he wanted to impress, not scare away with his instinct to find the negative in a good situation.

"I understand. War is something that has existed since time began. But the good guys always win and the last time I checked, you're the good guy." she said, smirking playfully as she gave his shoulder a gentle nudge. A chill shot down his body at the contact. Perhaps...she could be something he could hold on to.

* * *

These meetings went on for quite sometime. Garrus would come for his usual drink and wait patiently for her to arrive. She always did. Since their meeting, it was like they were expecting to meet up there. Which in their own minds, they were. A blooming love interest taking place as their friendship grew. But today was different. Garrus ordered no drink and Jane had no data pad in hand. This time, they showed up with hands gently woven together and for once they were not in a bar. Actually, they were in quite the fancy place that was notoriously hard to get into. But being a war hero did have it's perks. Garrus had finally done it after weeks of fighting his own bit of cowardice to ask her. He was fearless but when it came to Jane, his heart seemed to pump harder than in shooting practice. He had finally asked her on a date after all their meetings. Her response? "What took you so long?"

"It's funny showing up together for once. Seems taboo." Jane joked as she took a seat opposite of his, the chair pulled back by the turian. Garrus chortled as he pushed the chair in.

"And two different species on a date does not seem taboo to you?" he joked, leaning against the table to see her better.

"Hey, interspecies relationships are hot. Especially between turians and humans." she countered, bringing up a hand to brush her fingers against the side of his face. It was rough and felt a bit like what she would call a lizard. But it felt wonderful to her senses. No wonder there was the caution of _chapping._

Garrus closed his eyes as he felt the contact on his skin. Her fingers were pleasantly cool against usual warmth of his body.

"What can I get for the couple?" a smiling human male asked, a pad in hand. Garrus' eyes snapped open as the voice pulled him from his pleasant place. It was a bit frustrating but they _were _there to eat.

After orders were placed, the waiter made his way off.

"So what took you so long to finally ask me?" Jane asked, intense eyes staring at him once more.

"I guess you could blame it on my own cowardice. I was under the impression that you would turn me down and laugh in my face. It's not anything personal against you, I just always expect the worse when it comes to any situation." he admitted, turning his face away ashamed. Garrus was surprised as he felt two cools hands on the sides of his face. Jane was gentle as she turned his head to look at her once more.

"I've never met anyone that I think had courage like I do of you. You have done amazing things that lesser beings have only dreamed of accomplishing or lacked the courage. In your eyes, you may see yourself differently but I see you as a very brave soul." Jane whispered, leaning in as she gently placed her lips against his own mouth. Garrus was once more surprised but it was the most pleasant surprise he had ever encountered. His own hands cupped her face as he kissed her back with great gentleness. It was not a kiss of lust, but a kiss of loving and understanding of each other.

A true kiss.


End file.
